Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?
by Miss Dani
Summary: Danielle was just an independant high school girl who kept house while her mother was away, but once attendeing to a wolf's injured paw, life has become more of a reckless danger than it ever has, especially with a newborn vampire on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

It all started the darkest night of the summer. Living alone for the week while my mom was out on a business trip. Our small cottage in the woods never scared me. The walls were heavy brick and painted yellow. A cute little house one saw in the movies. The wolves howling or the freezing cold wind through the curtains never frightened me. I was used to being alone for the most part. Mom was always on her usual business trips. High school life was the same as any other life. Age 16, sophomore year, never changed. Until now.

The school day started like normal. Only the fact that it was the last day made classes more fun. No more reading old fiction in my English Honors class, and no more talk of frog dissection in Biology.

"If I have to ear the word 'bladder' one more time I'm gunna beat the bloody zest out of someone," my friend Holly blurted out.

The sound of the last school bell rang through our ears like sweet music. Juniors scrambled out into the front parking lot, having the seniors gone. The freshman were glad that they we're thrown in the dumpster and the sophomores were thinking it was just another year ended. One excited junior boy ran around the school in a tiny speedo in celebration. The whole campus laughed at him until the principal came out to make him put some clothes on.

Coming home from the last day of freshman year brought a surge of joy around me. Me and my best friends Holly and Bella skipped out of the school singing "What Time Is It?" from High School Musical like retards. After almost losing our voices cheering that we were finally free for three months, Bella had to go see her boyfriend Edward, so Holly and I bid our goodbyes to her.

"I wonder why her boyfriend is so mysterious?" I wondered.

"I don't know but he's really hot," she drooled. I slapped her on the arm playfully and she just shrugged and laughed with me.

But this isn't the story. This is SO not the story. This is just your intro.

I got home around 4:30, late. Mom was out on her business trip, as I said before. The silence was killing me so I clicked the radio on and Paralyzer by Finger Eleven played. It was starting to get dark so I untied the curtains and let them swing across the open bay window. Locking the doors of the house and such got me pretty hungry so I put some left over spaghetti in the microwave and heated it up. I sat down in the big brown leather armchair and turned the TV on to MTV. After watching a second episode of "Cribs", I heard a faint scratching at the back door. I wasn't too bothered at first. "Just the wind," I kept telling myself, until a light whimper was emitting from back there. So I put down my spaghetti and opened the door. At my back porch was a dog. And a really big dog at that. I thought it was a baby bear at first. It's deep russet fur covered all of its body, and the dog limped on one leg. It's front paw was bleeding pretty badly. I let the dog smell my hand, hoping to let it know I was a nice person and I wasn't going to hurt it. The dog seemed to think I was cool so he licked my hand and tried to get up, but he couldn't. So I tired to pick him up and bring him inside where I could get a better look at his paw.

So yeah, not to sound like those childish bedtime stories, but there was this huge thorn literally stuck in this dog's wound. So like the doctor mom wants me to be, I put some latex gloves on and took it out of the bloody mess. I cleaned up his leg and got some Neosporin, not knowing if it would work on an animal, put it on the dog's paw and wrapped it up nice and tight.

I checked around the dog's neck for any tags of any sort and he seemed to be a stray. And it would be cruel of me just to kick him out while he was hurt, so I let him spend the night at my house. I mean, no one was home anyways. So I fed him some of my spaghetti, watching my show and he slept on my carpet. While he was sleeping I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and went to bed.

YAY DOGGY! He's ok!

Anyways…

Weird stuff didn't start happening until the middle of the night. Howls were heard from around the house, as usual. Wolves do live in the woods, ya know. So my new russet-brown friend starts howling with him. Why did I let him sleep on my bed? Thank God it was summer and I didn't have to get up early. But I managed to fall asleep. But then woke up at some explosion sound in my kitchen.

"Don't tell me some magic bird or something crashed into my window and I have to become the pet-doctor again," I grumbled, climbing out of bed. I walked into my kitchen, really not expecting what I saw. And it was quite a sight indeed. A really tall, muscular, teenage boy zipping up his pants.

I thought I died. Or fainted. I woke up back on my bed and blinked a couple times. The tall boy was staring at me. His skin was the same russet color as the dog's fur. Weird. And the dog was no where to be found. Had he run out while this guy was in my house?

I sat up to get a better look at the boy. I gasped. "JACOB BLACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"


	2. Chapter 2

He blushed a bit and turned away. "Well? There's gotta be some sort of an explanation on why the hell you're in my kitchen in the middle of the night!" I exclaimed. I was still in my little pink, frilly pajamas and covered myself up with my bed sheets.

"It's hard to explain, but I really have to go," he said trying to hurry out, but I got up and followed him. I grabbed him by one of his arms and pulled him back. "Oh no, you are not leaving here until you tell me," I said, glaring at him with anger.

Jacob Black had to be at least seven feet tall. His black hair barely touched the russet skin on his broad shoulders. When I grabbed ahold of his arm, I could just feel the muscle. This kid was huge. And he was only sixteen. He went to my high school and saw him every day. So yeah, why he was in my house? I wanna know the answer to that, too.

He inhaled and turned to face me. He looked like a skyscraper to my tiny frame. It only took one step backwards to for to be face to face (erm…face to chest?) with him. He put his giant hands on my shoulders and looked in my eyes. "You would never believe me if I told you," he said with a half laugh. I didn't get the joke. What was funny about this?

"Oh, I'll believe it. No lies, no jokes. Why are you in my house?" I calmed myself down a bit. He seemed a bit embarrassed by the situation so I went to sit back on the bed and pulled a chair up to it. I always had to remind myself that he wasn't just some stranger, I knew the kid. After he sat down, I realized the chair was a little too small for him. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want him to get offended. "Okay, now tell me," I let out a small air laugh when I exhaled, "Why the hell are you in my house?"

He started telling me one of his old family stories, details and all. But I never got what that all mattered and why he was in my house. Until he brought up werewolves. "And I trust you won't tell anyone any of this," he said. "Jacob, who am I going to tell? Holly's on vacation and she doesn't believe in this mythical creature mumbo jumbo, and Bella has been on in her own world with Edward," I said. He grimaced at the name. "What? Don't like Edward or something?"

"No that's not it. But, I'm a werewolf," and he told me about the other Quilete boys. Really, I've known Jacob since diapers, but we've never been as close as for him to spill a major secret like this to me. If it was even real.

"You gotta be pulling my leg, Jake," I said.

"Oh, it's true alright. Wasn't there a dog in here earlier?" he said.

"Yeah, and how do you know about that?" I questioned.

And then he showed me the gauze on his left hand.

I couldn't believe it. What all Jacob said was true. "So wait a minute, you're that big fluffy dog I had in here earlier?" I gasped.

"Yup," he smiled proudly. "And I was never sleeping either." My mouth gaped open.

"I took my clothes off in front of you!?" I exclaimed, remembering changing my clothes into pajamas, thinking there was a sleeping dog on my carpet.

He smiled victorious to himself. "Yup, and nice pink polka dotted bra," he laughed. Oh God, I wanted to slap him. So I did.

"Ow! Crap dude, what are you? Made of metal?" he clutched my hand to my chest.

"Well, lesson one: That's happened before. And lesson two: Don't even try it again. Bella broke her knuckles that way," he said and laughed.

"Bella broke her hand?" I asked.

"Yeah, and she knows about this whole ordeal so don't feel like you're hiding anything from her," he said. "Want me to get you some ice?" he asked, getting up.

"Well, since you're up, sure," I said. He left the room into the kitchen and I sat there thinking to myself.

Wow, Jake's a really sweet guy. And he totally trusts me with all this. And Edward? A Vampire? Well, that does explain some things. And atleast now I know why Jacob is so huge!

He returned with a couple ice cubes wrapped in a cloth and handed it to me. He sat back down on this undersized chair. "So yeah, there's bad bloodsuckers out there so me and the pack were trying to hunt them down and, well, one got to my leg. And I managed to shake it off and toppled on top of these briars, and got this thorn in my arm. The closest shelter was here so, here I am," he explained. "And sorry I lied to ya," he finished.

"Lied?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I'm not technically some stray dog without a home. And I didn't mean to wake you either. I just wanted to get out of here without any harm done," he laughed. "And sorry about watching you change, I just couldn't resist," he blushed a bit and laughed.

"Rawr! Teenage boys and their hormones!" I laughed, and he did too.

"Well, I better get out of your hair now. You're probably sick of me anyways, busting in your house and everything," he got up again.

"No, wait...I mean, you can stay the night tonight. If you want to I mean…You're all banged up anyways so there's… really no point in going back out there," I found myself stammering and flushing under it all. Stupid minor. Never had a boy stay the night at the house.

"You sure? You're mom or dad or whoever won't get mad?" he asked.

"Nah, dad's not around and mom's on a business trip for the rest of the week," I said.

"Okay then, I'll stay," he said, just a bit too eager. I threw a blanket and an extra pillow onto the floor next to my bed. He looked at me in dismay. "What? Did you really think you were gunna sleep up here with me?" I said, looking down at him.

"Awww, man. I just thought…" he said with a perverted smile.

"N-O spells no. Now good night, Jacob," I laughed and turned off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

At 7:15am the alarm clock buzzed it's usually annoyance and I woke up with a jolt. "It's summertime! Why did I put the alarm clock on?" I mumbled to myself and stepped out of bed to turn it off.

"Yow!" someone yelled. I jumped back. I had forgotten Jacob spent the night. "Oh man, Jake, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I bent down to see if he was okay.

"I'm alright, I'm just glad girls don't wear high heels to bed," he joked. I looked up from his hand to his face. He was half asleep and his hair was a black mess on his hair. I reached out and fixed a strand that was sticking straight out and laughed. He just smiled at me and I got myself back up.

"Well, since we're up, how about some breakfast?" I suggested, grabbing my matching pink robe off of my bedroom door.

"Sure," he agreed and got up. The floor had to be uncomfortable. I wish I had an air mattress or something better. I walked into the kitchen without a backward glance and grabbed a box of pancake mix.

"Want pancakes, Jake?" I asked, turning to him. He was sitting at one of the three stools at my breakfast bar. It wasn't until now that I realized he was only wearing pants. He wasn't wearing a shirt or anything.

"Jacob, aren't you cold? The AC in here is like negative 12, dude," I said, proud of my use of hyperbole.

"Nah, it's part of being a werewolf. You're always toasty warm," he smiled.

"Well, aren't I jealous," I laughed. "I'm freezing!"

"Well, I could fix that quite easily," he smirked and got up. I just rolled my eyes at him and got a bowl out of the bottom cupboard. And then his arms were around me.

"Ah! Jake! Off!" I laughed. There was no point in trying to escape, his grip was too tight. But the I could feel a warmth around me. I dropped the bowl onto the counter top and just welcomed his embrace. He really was warm. I craned my neck around to look at him.

"And this is normal right?" I asked.

"Of course, body temperature's one-oh-eight point nine, ya know," he said proudly.

"No, I meant randomly grabbing girls while they are trying to make you breakfast," I shot back and he let go. But something made me feel like I didn't want him to let me go.

I opened the fridge and got out my necessary items and put them on the counter top.

"Want some help?" he asked. "Sure, why not?" I replied. He searched through the drawers for a whisk. Soon, the batter was made and we were taking ladle fulls of batter and dumping them on the stove. I got out 2 plates and 2 forks out and set them on the breakfast bar. I got the butter and the syrup out from the fridge and pantry and placed them with our plates.

"Okay, I can handle heat, so I better do this," he said while taking the spatula from my hand. He flipped the 6 pancakes I had cooking onto a plate.

"Want me to make more?" I asked, watching him carry the plate of pancakes to his chair.

"Well, yeah, if you're gunna eat," he said and laughed.

"Big guys must eat a lot," I said and made 2 more pancakes for myself. I turned the stove off and put the extra batter in the refrigerator. I carried my plate over and took a seat next to him.

"Butter?" I asked, holding it.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and quickly sheeted his pile of pancakes with butter. Then I took a kniveful and buttered mine. I started to pour syrup over my pancakes and he copied.

"You normally eat pancakes like this?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, do you?" he replied.

"Yeah, I just didn't know a lot of people that butter AND syrup their pancakes before they eat them," I said, cutting into my cake.

"Well, I didn't know anyone else spread the syrup around their pancake before they ate it either, but I guess that's just what makes you special," he smiled and scarffed down a whole pancake.

"Woah dude, you're gunna choke," I said warningly.

"Nahh, I eat like this all the time," he said, swallowing another pancake.

The pancakes were finished off and I did the dishes.

"Well, what do you wanna do today?" he asked me.

"I haven't really seen Bella a lot lately, why don't we go see her?" I brought up. His eyes lit up.

"Yeah! That sounds great! I haven't seen her in forever either!" he exclaimed, over enthusiastic. And it bothered me. It bothered me a lot.

Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I had to finish it quick because dad gave me a stupid bedtime of 11:30pm. Loser. Anyways, next chapter will be longer! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**His eagerness to see her did upset me. Probably because we were having such a good time that, I guess I got a little jealous.**

"**Actually," I paused, "How about we head down to La Push today and I meet the guys?" I asked.**

"**Oh," I caught him off guard. "You don't really wanna meet the guys. I mean, they are just regular dudes, nothing special," he stammered.**

"**Except for the fact that they are all huge and are part wolf right? Yeah, I think you left that part out," I put in slyly and slipped my shoes on. I heard him exhale in surrender, probably not intended for me to hear, but I did. I grabbed my keys off the key rack and jingled them.**

"**What? You coming or what?" I said, flinging the door open without a backward glance. I heard his footsteps behind me and he closed the door.**

"**Don't you want me to lock it?" he said, pointing at the door.**

"**No, it locks on its own when it shuts. Mom thinks I need this super security system when she's not home," I said casually.**

"**Yeah, but she doesn't have anti-werewolf security, now does she?" he joked. We got into my car and I put my keys in the ignition.**

"**You sure you don't want me to drive?" he asked.**

"**Yo, dude, what's with the 20 questions this morning?" I tried to sound light. "What's up?" I pulled out of the driveway.**

"**Nothing," he said. **

**It was quiet all the way to La Push. Like he was hiding something.**

"**You make a turn here and it's the first house," he said, pointing out the wind shield. We pulled up into his tiny driveway and got out. **

"**Gosh Jake, this driveway isn't even big enough for you!" I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. He just smiled back and shrugged. We walked up the small walkway to his front door. He cranked the knob sideways and the door opened. He popped his head in. "Dad! Come here!" he called into the house. **

**Oooooh cool, I get to meet his dad. I wonder if his dad is a big as he is!**

**His father wheeled himself to the front door. I didn't expect to have to look down at him. "Yes, Jake?" his father turned to him. **

"**This is my friend Danielle," he introduced me.**

"**Well, it's very nice to meet you, Danielle. I'm Billy," he said and held out his hand. I shook it.**

"**Very nice to meet you too, Mr. Black," I smiled.**

"**Oh please, call me Billy," he laughed.**

"**Dad, Danielle knows about the whole secret, so don't worry about it," Jake explained. **

"**Ohhh," his father said. "Well, I trust you won't speak a word of this to anyone now."**

"**Of course, my lips are sealed," I said and did the finger locks and throws away the key thing.**

"**Well, we're going to see the guys, so I'll catch you later," Jake said and waved goodbye to his dad.**

"**It was nice talking to you, Billy," I said, and we walked back to the car.**

"**No, we're not driving," he said, watching me go to put my key in the door. Puzzled, I looked back at him. "We're going to ride these," he said, yanking open the garage door. Inside sat 2 little motorcycles.**

"**Jacob, you gotta be kidding me," I said, looking down at them.**

"**Nope, now grab a helmet and go," he said, tossing me one.**

"**But I don't know how to drive this!" I said, lost.**

**He showed me how to work the bike. Turning this lever here and this button there. I was literally scared, but I didn't want him to know that. I'm a big girl. I can do this on my own.**

"**Ya ready?" he asked, slipping his helmet on. I gave him a thumbs up, worried that my voice would shake. And VROOM! The bikes skidded out of the driveway and down the street. Not knowing where I was going, I followed his direction. It was a nice day to be outside. The sun was shining, and there were a few clouds in the clear blue sky. The day made it feel like Jacob and I had been friends forever.**

**We halted at a small clearing just before the woods. We parked the bikes next a tree.**

"**So," he said, a little out of breath. "How was that?"**

"**Wow," was all I could say. "Amazing."**

"**We should do it again sometime," he smiled.**

"**Yeah, we should. Anyways, what are we doing here?" I asked, looking around at the thick trunked trees surrounding us.**

"**Well, I texted Quil and Embry this morning and they said they'd love to meet you," he smiled.**

"**Oh cool! They're your friends, I assume?" I asked.**

"**Of course. Wouldn't let you near any real danger," he chuckled and sat down on a fallen tree. I sat down next to him. I took the time to really look around. There was so much life in these woods. Not like the rest of the area in Forks. The trees were alive and healthy; hearty and strong. Moss grew along the their thick trunks. A deep green grass ran around the feet of their long roots, and happy flowers budded from green stems. The air was so fresh. And you could really hear the bird chirping merrily in the tree tops. The scenery was gorgeous. I looked over to see what Jacob was doing. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was just enjoying the quiet life out here. And that's when I noticed how beautiful he really was.**

**His skin was a flawless russet color. And the way his hair sat just above his shoulders looked adorable. He looked so peaceful just sitting there enjoying the nature. And suddenly, I just longed to be held by his muscular arms and enjoy the moment together, more than just friends.**

**Well, he wasn't looking. So, let's take advantage of the moment. His hand rested lightly on his knee. I slowly reached for it when-**

"**Yoooo!!! Jake!" a voice called. Jacob woke with a startle and I drew my hand back away fast. He blinked a few times and looked around. I guess he must have dozed off.**

"**What you doing back here, Jacob?" another voice said. Two big guys, Jake's height, maybe a little shorter, came into the clearing.**

"**Ah, the girl. So what have you guys been doing back here while ya were waitin' for us?" the taller one winked.**

"**Sleeping, actually," Jake said, stretching.**

"**Yeah Jake, isleepingi," the shorter one emphasized.**

"**Oh come on guys, she's right here," Jake said. "Sorry about that," he whispered to me.**

"**It's okay. They're just boys," I giggled.**

"**Well, this is Quil," Jacob said, pointing at the taller one. "And this is Embry," he pointed to the shorter one.**

"**Yo," they both said at the same time and nodded.**

"**Nice to meet you guys?" I asked.**

"**Of course! Never gunna get another chance to meet someone like me," Embry said.**

"**Yeah, and I'm never gunna get another chance to eat potato chips for lunch," I shot back, wittily. **

"**Haha burn, dude," Quil laughed. "Aw, shut up," Embry said and playfully punched Quil in the arm. The boys started play punching each other until Jake broke it up.**

"**Well, I'm Danielle, but I don't really care what you call me," I smiled.**

"**Alrighty then," Quil said. "Sam, and Seth and them couldn't come. Don't know why. But oh well, they're gunna miss a good time," he smiled.**

**We ended up spending a couple hours there in the woods with Quil and Embry until Jake said he was hungry and wanted to get something to eat.**

"**It was nice meetin' ya, Danz," Embry said, high fiving me.**

"**You too," I laughed.**

"**Same ova here," Quil said and knuckle punched me.**

"**Ditto," I laughed.**

"**We'll see you guys later," Jake said, and lead us back to the road and back to the bike. "Guys! I heard that!" Jake shot a backwards glance.**

"**Oh, I didn't hear anything," I said.**

"**You shouldn't have," he laughed.**

"**So, are you guys like mind readers or something?" I joked, putting my helmet on.**

"**Actually, yes. They switch to wolf form to get home faster," Jake explained.**

"**Oh, I see," I answered.**

**We were both back off on our bikes and back to Jake's house.**

"**Do you wanna go somewhere to eat?" Jacob asked while putting the motorcycle stuff away.**

"**Sure," I said, heading back to the car and unlocking the door. "Your choice."**

**We ended up going to a steak house just a few miles past my house. We were seated right away in a two-seated booth. It almost felt like….like a date. I ordered a sparkling water and he got a Coke. Steaming hot breadsticks came to the table along with a small bucket of peanuts.**

"**You sure we're gunna eat all that?" I said, looking at all the food on the table. "And we haven't even ordered our meal yet!"**

"**Well if you don't, I will. But eat some of it, I don't wanna feel like a pig," he said laughing, and cracked open a peanut shell. We shared the breadsticks, having fun. One stick was an airplane, the other a train. It was like feeding a little kid only feeding ourselves. Our hands lay side by side from across the table. We looked at each other for a second, and I knew my cheeks flushed red. I was about to reach for his hand and hold it when a familiar voice cried out.**

"**Jacob Black! I haven't seen you in ages!" said a Bella Swan. Way to ruin the moment. And that instant he looked away from me like the moment we shared was nothing. And he gave her that look I've been dying to see since the night he broke into my house.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, hey there Bella," Jacob said, gazing straight into her eyes. Edward was clinging to her arm. Figures, when was he not? The glare he shot Jacob caused an immediate tension in the room.

"Well, how have you been doing?" she asked him, sitting down in the space left on the seat. Edward sat down next to me. Seemed automatic. I don't even think he realized I was there. The whole time his gaze was fixed on Jake.

"Oh, things have been good. I missed seeing you. I mean, it's not like I get a lot of time with you now that your leech is on my tail. Literally," he laughed. Bella let out an innocent giggle. The giggle was probably just nothing. But it sent my nerves crazy. And it seemed almost instantly that my best friend had become some what of an enemy.

She's got him in the palm on her hand. I bet he'd do anything for her. Edward would probably kick his ass if he ever did, but still. That's when I realized, hey! I'm sitting next to a vampire!

My thoughts returned to reality where I heard Jacob telling Bella that I knew the whole situation.

"Oh, that's fine. At least now I don't have to hide the reason I'm always sneaking off with Edward," she laughed. Edward let out the first smile I ever saw on his face. His teeth were a dazzling white. No fangs though. Guess I always pictured vampires beautiful with sharp fangs in their mouth. This one lacking one of the two. I think that's when Edward noticed I was there.

"Oh, hello there Danielle. I really don't think I've ever introduced myself properly to you. Edward Cullen," he smiled his beautiful smiled. He reached out to shake my hand and I took it. I felt like I had just grasped an ice cube. He was so cold. A wave of coldness shivered through my skin.

I looked up into his amber eyes.

"Wow, you're really cold," was all I could manage to say. He laughed.

"Can't say that's the first I've heard of that," he said.

"Yeah but he's my ice cube," Bella said, getting up and hugging him. The glare Jacob shot as Edward was tense. Edward just smiled his pearly smile and got up.

"Charlie will want you home soon, so let's get going," he said, taking her by the hand.

"Bye Jake, it was nice seeing you!" she called. That's when I realized. She didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

"Yeah, nice seeing you, too, Bella!" I yelled and rolled my eyes. Jacob seemed in a little happy world at the moment. And that really bugged me.

"So Jake, nice to see Bella again?" I said in a pissy voice.

"Yes, very. I think she got even more beautiful," he said dreamily.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you like her?" I played dumb.

"Oh no, I think I love her."

"Oh…" I said, pained.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," I trailed off. He didn't seemed so bothered by it.

"Uhm, will you excuse me? I need to use the little girls' room," I lied.

"Uh, sure," he said. I got up and did walk to the restroom. I looked in the mirror at myself. What does she have that I don't? Is she prettier than me? Maybe it's because she's skinnier and lighter than me. Guys would just love to wrap their arms around her and lift her off her feet. And she's shorter than me. What guy wants a tall girl they can't just smother? I touched the glass. I hated what I saw. Some unattractive, tall, average girl, who thought she could have a chance. Tears spilled over my eyes and down my cheeks, leaving thin black marks from my eyeliner. Tears spilled from the tear ducts and the edges on my eyes. Mascara rushed off my bottom lashes. Ashamed I walked into a stall, locked it, and sat on the toilet seat. I let my sorry self sniffle until the tears were gone. A knock came from outside of the bathroom.

"Danielle? Danielle are you in there?" Jake called.

"Yeah," I tried to hide the pain in my voice. "I'm here."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. There was uh…a line," lies.

"Oh, okay well, I'm going to order us some dessert. Want anything?" he said.

"Uhm, surprise me?"

"Okay," and he left. I grabbed a handful of toilet paper and brought it back to the mirror. I wiped my face clean of my messy makeup. It looked as if I had never shed a tear. I exhaled and looked in the mirror.

"You are pretty. No, you're beautiful. You're the most gorgeous girl in this restaurant," I said out loud to myself. I felt a bit better and walked out of the restroom confidently. When I got back to the table the dessert was already there. Jake had ordered us some kind of chocolate cake. I sat back down.

"How come you haven't touched your cake, Jake? Haha that rhymed," I said. He just laughed.

"I thought it would be rude to eat such a great dessert without a beautiful girl," he said. My faced flushed. It wasn't true. He's just a flirt. He loves iher./i

We finished our cake and Jake asked for the bill. I opened my purse for some money when Jacob stopped me.

"This one's on me," he smiled and handed the waiter the exact amount of cash. We walked out into the parking lot. The bright blue sky had faded into a deep navy and the sky dotted with stars. The stars looked like they skated across a dark blue sheet of ice in the winter of the world above. For the first time, he took my hand and guided me to the car. His hand felt so warm, unlike Edward's. The warmth made me happy. It made me feel as if my moment in the bathroom had never happened. He had a hold of me right now, even if it was just until we got into the car. He let go and walked around to the passenger's side. He looked so much bigger than the car and it made me crack up a bit inside and I smiled. I got in and put the keys into the ignition and back up out of the parking lot.

"So, am I crashing at your place tonight?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you rather stay at Bella's?" I mumbled under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing, but sure, if you want to," I said. I turned the radio on to seize the awkwardness. Love Song by Sarah Bureliss (sp?) was on one station. I changed the channel. Summer Love by Justin Timberlake on another. I decided to turn the radio off all together.

"Hey! I liked that song!" Jake protested and laughed.

"Okay, fine," I gave in and put J.T. back on the radio. Jacob started singing along to it.

"Dude, you're such a dork," I laughed at his falsetto impersonation. That only made it worse. He started fake singing to high I thought the windows would shatter. "Ahh! Jake! My ears!" I laughed. He stopped singing and almost rolled onto the floor laughing. "Wow Jake, I haven't laughed this hard since the time me and Holly went to Wal-Mart and saw this guy riding inside a shopping cart!" I wiped a tear from laughter out of my eye. We soon pulled into my drive way. We walked up the front door and I unlocked it and held it open for Jake.

"I thought it was my job to hold the door the for lady?" he smiled.

"Well, then next time, you can do it," I giggled. I shut and locked the door behind him and put my keys and cell phone down on the table. I took my earrings out and my necklace off and lay them next to them.

"Want some coffee?" I asked, not sure of what to say.

"Sure," he said, taking a seat on the stools at the breakfast bar we ate at earlier that day. I put some coffee beans into the coffee maker along with some hot water. Mom's cool, new coffee maker made fresh hot coffee instantly. I put a mug under the spout and filled Jake's cup. I set it aside and filled mine. I turned off the machine and went into the fridge and pulled out some milk. I grabbed the cup of sugar from the counter top and placed them both on the bar. I grabbed both mugs and brought them around. I placed Jake's in front of him. I got up onto one of the stools and placed my mug down. I put some sugar and a lot of milk in mine. Jake just looked at me funny.

"I'd order a latte if we had a latte maker," I laughed.

"I don't know, I'm a frappuchino kind of guy," he smiled.

"Cheers?" I asked and raised my glass.

"Cheers," he smiled and we clinked our glasses together. There was a long pause as we sipped our coffee.

"Danielle?" Jake broke the silence. He sounded so serious.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him. He was staring down at his feet.

"I think I lied to you tonight," he said, still staring down.

"Lied?" I tried not to laugh. "You lied about being a dog, now what did you lie about now?" It didn't lighten the mood.

"I don't think I love Bella anymore," he said.

"Oh," I said, not expecting for him to say that. "Well that's-"

He cut me off. "I think I love somebody else."

"Oh," jealousy over came me.


	6. Chapter 6

_There was a long pause._

"_I think I'm in love with you," he said. I had dropped my mug onto the counter top and the glass shattered everywhere. The coffee splashed from the counter, to the floor, on the chair, and even on me and Jacob._

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Jake," I said, rushing to go get a towel. The closet where we kept our towels was just down the hallway. I got up and Jacob followed me._

"_So…" he trailed off while I was searching for an old rag._

"_Are you for real?" I looked up from the closet._

"_Well, I mean, I thought I loved Bella, but after spending all this time with you…I don't know. Something inside me kind of clicked and everything felt right when I was with you," he said with a sheepish smile._

"_Oh my gosh," was all I could say. "Jake, I think I love you, too."_

"_Really?" his eyes went big and hopeful. I smiled. _

"_Yeah," I said with a giggle._

"_Wow," he breathed. And the next moment, our lips touched._

"_Woah," I said and released._

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_Your hands aren't the only hot things, dude," I said, rubbing my lip._

"_Haha sorry, I guess I'm just a really hot guy," he smiled._

"_No worries, I kind of liked it," I bit my lower lip. I stood on my tip-toes and reached his lips again. He grabbed me from around the waist and lifted me up to his height. It was nice. Really nice. To finally be in Jacob's arms. To finally be loved by someone you love, too. He carried me into my room and put me on the bed._

"_Wow Jake, you're an awesome kisser," I said with a wink._

"_You're not so bad yourself. But I could show you a bit more fun than that," he shot back._

"_Really now?" I said sarcastically. He sat down on the bed and I went to crawl closer to him. I leaned in to kiss him, but he caught me before I could even get close. He pulled me on top of him and he kissed me roughly, and I didn't mind it. Okay, he wants to play? Now it's my turn._

_I stopped kissing him and went to go nibble on his ear a bit. He just laughed at it, but I knew he liked it. My lips traveled down his neck and I felt him shiver. And then I lightly bit him. A small groan emitted from the back of his throat._

"_Don't do this to me," he joked. But ignored him. I went back to kissing him. He held me tight to him, a little too tight. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and then he nibbled on it. I gave in and let him have access to my mouth. He got his way so I'm going to have mine. I started slowly unbuttoning his shirt while he was kissing me. He ran his fingers through my hair a bit. Twisting some lose strands. I guess he must have liked it because he kept kissing more roughly each time I unbuttoned another button. He bit my lip again and a small moan escaped my lips. He just smiled under the kiss and bit in again. In my "agony" I pushed his unbuttoned shit off of his shoulders. He pushed me back on the bed so he was on top of me. So unfair! He's so much bigger than me!_

_I was wearing an orange plaid half shirt over a white tank top. He started to unbutton the top few buttons of my shirt. I let go to breathe and took a good look at him. He certainly was toned. And his eight-pack was an added bonus. He certainly was very…hot? No pun intended. While I was distracted by his body, he untied the knot and the bottom on my shirt and pulled it off. Leaving me in my undershirt and short shorts. He was obviously shirtless as well, half naked. The only things left on him was his jeans and hopefully his underwear. I kissed him on the lips again, the warming sensation intensified the feeling. I grabbed onto the waistline of his jeans, and then he stopped kissing me._

"_Danielle?" he asked. His breathing was heavy. It was definitely a turn on._

"_Yes?" trying to hide my breathing as well._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I took a moment to think._

"_Actually," I started, sitting up and grabbing my shirt, "I don't. I made a promise to myself that I'm going to wait, and I'm keeping it."_

"_That's fine. I made that promise, too. But if you wanted to, I would have," he said blushing. I planted a small kiss on his cheek._

"_There's more to it than this," I smiled. He smiled to and picked his shirt off the floor, put it on and started buttoning it back up. _

"_I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to put my pajamas on," I said, opening the drawer on my night table and pulling them out._

"_Okay then," he said and I left the room._

_Well, that was a close one, I said to myself. Almost lost it to a wolf-boy. I laughed at myself. At least he's MY wolf-boy._

_In the bathroom, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I let the water wet my brush and I squeezed a blob of toothpaste and started brushing. A bunch of thoughts ran through my head._

_Jacob loves me. He really does. But I felt guilty. How could I have been so careless? Every time someone confesses love to me, am I just going to forget my morals and let go? I'm glad he was considerate enough to ask before taking. Jake and I need to start over. We need to pretend like our little incident never happened._

_I spit and rinsed._

_Why was I so clueless? Why couldn't I have seen this coming? Oh, that's right. Bella. My "best" friend. Well, maybe things can work out between me and her now. She probably didn't realize how I felt before, but there's no turning back now. Tomorrow we will see Bella and Edward._

_I untangled some floss and poked the string in between my teeth._

_She wouldn't be jealous that Jacob loves me and not her anymore, would she? I can't lose a best friend to this. I mean, sure, Holly is going to flip out, but that's just how she is. I wonder if Jake's going to tell his friends about us._

_Mouthwash time._

_I need a summer job. Maybe I can work at the sports store with Mike. That could be fun. I haven't seen Mike in ages. Wow, this is really minty. I'm buying the fruit kind next time._

"_I think too much," I said, putting on my pajamas. I brushed my hair out and was ready to sleep. But I wasn't tired._

_I left the bathroom to find Jacob on my couch watching football._

"_Typical guy," I said, sitting down next to him. He put his arm around me and held me close._

"_This just feels…so right," he smiled down and me and kissed me on the forehead._

"_Yeah," I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. And then my eye flitted open. "Oh my God! I forgot about the coffee stain!" I jumped up and ran back to the linen closet to pick up the rag on the floor. I grabbed a spot remover from the same closet and went back to the stain. Jake got up from the couch and got a sponge and a bowl of water._

"_Thanks, Jake," I said, scrubbing the carpet with the soapy water. Jacob picked up all the little pieces of glass that were scattered across the floor. I tried to dry the stain and sprayed the spot remover on it. I let it sit while I brought the small kitchen trash can over to Jacob to throw away the pieces._

"_Sorry about that," I said, pouring Jake another cup of coffee._

"_It's alright. It's not every day you find someone this special," he smiled. I smiled back._

"_Actually, ya know, I am a little tired," I think I'm going to go to sleep now," I said, walking off to my room. I crawled under my cozy covers and started to drift off._


	7. Chapter 7

The world had officially disappeared behind my sunken eyes. I entered a world where I couldn't remember anything afterwards. It was a light sleep because I could still hear bits and pieces of the television show Jacob was watching. The last thing I could even remember was staring at the wall and then a shift on the other side of the bed. Jacob had decided that the floor was not for him anymore. Not after tonight. He pulled me close into his strong arms as if to hold a teddy bear. I felt secure and safe. Like no one else was going to break into my house. I wanted to tell him goodnight, but I was too tired to make a noise. He kissed my cheek and whispered that he loved me in my ear. I could bet you he didn't know I'd heard it.

I woke up to a dark sky. I strained my eyes to look at the alarm clock. 2:07am. That's when I realized I was drenched in sweat. It took me a moment to comprehend that I'd been trapped under Jacob's grip for hours time. I wriggled out of his arms and fell back asleep on top of the sheets to cool me down.

I woke up again. 2:34am. I was freezing. Back under the sheets I guess. I fell asleep soundly and woke up slightly to movement. Jacob was ripping the covers off of him and slept on top. Mumbling about being too hot and taking his shirt off. I would have inserted a cocky remark but it was back to sleep for me.

The sun shining through the window woke me up at last. It was 10:57am. "Good morning, Ja-Jake?" I rolled over to see him but he wasn't there. I crawled out of bed and stretched. The yummy smell of something cooking filled the whole house. I caught Jacob in the kitchen with a frying pan. Not a good combination.

"Good morning , sunshine! The earth says hello!" Jacob smiled and hugged me tight.

"Dork," I said, smushed in his toned chest.

"I'm making your favorite! Bacon!" he exclaimed and put on a white chef's hat.

"Mom bought that for me when I wanted to look like Chef Boyardee. I had a kick for beef-a-roni a few years back," I admitted.

"Well, you must have had a big head! This thing fits me perfectly!" he said and danced around a bit. Toast popped out of the toaster.

"Mmm, you made me wheat toast, Jake! Did you invade my perfect breakfast drawer or something last night?" I smiled.

"No, I just know my girl," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that," I said standing on my tip toes and pecking him on the lips. He reached around my back and forced me upward.

"Ahh! I'm afraid of heights! Put me back down!" I laughed. He didn't let me go. He just took a moment to look at me. I stared right into his gorgeous eyes. I never really paid attention to them. They looked almost bronze in the lighting. He kissed me lightly on the nose and put me back down.

"Okay, now it's time to eat. I'm freaking starved," Jake said, taking the bacon off of the stove and onto a plate.

"Holy crap, Jacob. Did you cook the whole package?" I said wide-eyed.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "And I opened a new pack, but I closed it back up so we can eat it tomorrow!" he said smiling.

"Ugh, Jake, you're a freak," was all I could say. I tip toed behind him and stole a few strips of bacon. "Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" I said, fanning my tongue.

"Stupid, it has to cool down first. And, what? You can't take burning bacon, but you could handle this last night?" he said pointing to himself.

"Oh shut up," I pointlessly punched him. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but I did it anyway. Jake just laughed and picked me up bridal style and took me over to the breakfast bar. He seated me in front of a plate and silverware set.

"Well aren't we Mr. Fabulous today?" I smiled. Jake went to go get the toast and bacon.

"And for today's special," he hid something behind his back, "Chocolate milk! Oh yeah!" he said, slamming the glasses onto the bar.

"Oh my, God! MILK!" I screamed and chugged mine. Jacob looked slightly scared.

"Sorry," I looked down into my empty glass, "I like chocolate milk."

He just laughed. "That's okay, but we don't have any chocolate syrup left," he said.

"Oh, well, there was like half a bottle last time I checked," I said. Then I looked into his glass. "Jake, that's gross. I don't know how you're gunna drink that! There's more chocolate than milk!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! I like chocolate milk too!" he laughed.

"Fine, but you're sharing," I said taking his glass and pouring some into mine. I took a sip. "Ew, this is nasty! Take it back!" I poured it back into his glass.

"Oh yuck! Back wash!" he flipped.

"Oh shut up, you know you don't mind it," I winked.

"No, you shut up. It's too early for that. Plus, the toast is getting cold," he smiled and took a seat next to me.

It was one of the best breakfasts I've eaten in a while. I can never make bacon right, and Jacob cooked it perfect. I could get used to lugging this guy around with me. Jacob took my cleaned plate from me and put it in the sink.

"Want me to wash dishes?" he asked.

"Sure, you wash, I'll dry," I said, hopping down from the stool and rushing to his side. I took the dish rag from the hook near the cupboard and began drying the first wet plate. After we were done, Jacob picked my up again and tossed me onto the couch. He said next to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled at his as he pulled me back into his chest. He wrapped my arms around me and held them across my chest. I held his hands and tilted my head up to kiss him. He leaned down to meet my lips. I took my hands off his hands and out them on his face to pull him closer. He smiled and started to lay with my hair again. He pulled me on top of him and I laughed when he almost fell off the couch. It was a total make out session until I broke it apart.

"Aw man, it was just getting good!" he complained.

"Oh shut it," I laughed. "I don't want another mishap like last night. He just rolled his eyes.

"So what are we doing today?" he said, sitting upright.

"Is it okay if we go see Bella?" I asked.

"Uhm, sure. If you want to, that's cool. I just can't get too close with those leeches," he shuddered.

"Fine fine, how about we go hang out with Holly then? I haven't seen her in forever!" I exclaimed.

"That's cool. Does she know about this whole thing?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, lemme text Bella real quick. She should know," I picked up my cell from the center table. While I waited for my reply Jacob started kissing on my neck and nibbling on my ear. I lightly pushed him away.

"Jake, cut it out, that tickles," I giggled. He kissed me on the cheek as my phone vibrated on the arm rest.

"No, I don't think so. But Esme and Carlisle said its okay to tell her. She's trusted. BTW, I'm at Edward's," she sent back.

"Okay, she said it's cool to tell her. And guess what?" I threw my keys at him, "You're driving."

He smiled. "Okay, let's go get some clothes on," he said. He was still shirtless and in a pair of boxers, and I was in my pajamas. I headed into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. I put on an orange baby doll top and pink and orange plaid Bermuda shorts. I pulled my hair down into two log pigtails and rested a pair of huge white sunglasses on my head. Jacob met me back in the living room in a fitted green t-shirt and forest green and white plaid Bermuda shorts.

"Looks like we match," I laughed.

"Just a bit, but I'm not wearing flip-flops," he said as I slipped on a pair of white ones.

"Okay whatever," I shot back.


	8. Chapter 8

We were riding down the main street in Forks. We passed by the Newton's sports shop and the police station where Bella's dad Charlie worked. I blared the radio down the road to drown out Jacob's terrible singing. The whole neighborhood must have heard Flo-Rida's new song screaming out the speakers.

"Uh oh, look at the gas gage," I told Jake. He took a peek at the orange flipper edging towards empty.

"There's a station just around the corner. Circle K!" Jake smiled.

"That's gotta be the weirdest name for a gas station besides 7-11," I laughed. Jake just smiled at me. We pulled into the gas station.

"$3.93, it's going down! Woo!" I cheered, unbuckling my seatbelt.

Jake took my chin with his hand. "I'll pump gas, you get snacks," he smiled down into my eyes. I rolled mine.

"Fine then, let go of my face," I pushed him away. He pecked my lips and got out of the car. I took myself into the gas station and went straight for the fridge.

"Need…Starbucks…" my mind raced. I opened the door and took out a frothy French vanilla Starbucks brand frappachino and a Coca-Cola for Jake.

"Hey pretty lady," a voice from behind me said. I turned around only to see some stranger. I turned back to the shelves and rolled my eyes. I didn't have time to waste on some guy. Even though he was cute.

"I said hello," the stranger said again. I turned to him this time. He was taller than me, not as tall as Jake. I mean, no one is as tall as Jake. He had black hair that side swept across his face, ripped jeans on, and a band tee. He had pretty muscley arms, I couldn't take him in a street fight. So I though I'd end it here.

"Excuse me, but I'm taken," I smirked and walked into the next little isle of snacks.

"Your man is probably some weak chump. Wouldn't you rather take a chance with me?" he followed me into the next isle.

"No, and my boyfriend could kick your sorry ass anytime," which was probably true.

"Oh really? I doubt it. Who is he? I'll show him whose boss," the stranger said. I scoffed and grabbed a bag of Hot Fries and Doritos and walked away. Picked up a snickers for Jake and headed to the register. The oriental cashier asked me for $7.50 so I gave him a ten. The stranger followed me up to the register.

"Kick the creep out," I whispered to the cashier, took my change and receipt, and left. And as told, the stranger exited the store, and followed me right to the car. Jacob was sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for me to get back. He gave me a look through the wind shield. I approached Jake's window and he rolled it down.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"I don't know. But he kept following me around the store and said he'd kick your ass. Riiiighhhttt," I said. Jacob smirked.

"Let's see who's gunna kick some ass," he opened the door.

"Jake, don't fight. Not in public, it's immature," I snapped.

"No, no, no, I'm not. Just going to scare him off like the wuss he really is," he smiled.

"Go get 'em, tiger," I laughed.

Jake walked up to the stranger. He towered a good foot and a half over him.

"Heard you were trying to hook up with my girlfriend," he cocked his head sideways, "can't have that, can we?" he cracked his knuckles.

"Uhm, yeah, you're right. Sorry sir, won't happen again," and the stranger walked off.

"Easy as pie," Jake said, pretending to swipe his hands clean.

"I love my big, scary boyfriend," I tip-toed up to kiss him.

"And I love my klutz-o girlfriend I have to pick up to kiss," he said releasing. But I didn't wanna stop kissing him. I pulled on the chest of his shirt to pull him closer to me and attached my lips to his. He felt a little surprised but then just went with it. I ran my fingers through his sleek hair and pulled on it a bit. Not that I hoped that guy was still watching, because he was, but I wanted to show the world who's boss. Me.

Stalker boy kept his eye on my every move. I looked up at Jacob's eyes, he flipped them open and stared down at me. Still staring straight into his eyes, I started rubbing his thigh lightly. He tensed up a bit and then I stopped all together.

"Wait, why'd you stop?" he seemed eager to kiss me again. I smirked.

"No reason," and got back into the car.

"Wait," Jake stopped.

"What?" I wanted to get out of there.

"My receipt says that if I turn it in inside the station I get 10 bucks off my next fill up," he smiled and showed me the paper.

"Awesome! Then you can fill up for me when we go to the beach next week," I winked.

"We're going to the beach next week?" he eagerly asked.

"Unless you don't want to see me in a bikini," I frowned.

"Of course, next week, beach," he smiled and went back into the store. The creepy guy watched Jacob leave me and enter the store. And he approached my car.

My brand new canary yellow Corvette sat alone, patiently, at the gas pump. It had taken me since I was twelve to save up for the car of my dreams. I got out of the car and waited on the other side, the driver's side. I felt I should drive to Holly's.

Creepy dude was about 4 feet from me when he stopped. He looked me up and down and twisted his smile.

"Saw what you can do to a guy," he said.

"Eh, things work out," I tried not to sound afraid.

"Maybe you can try that out on me," he smirked.

"Maybe I'll just save it for my delicious boyfriend," I emphasized on the word delicious.

"Maybe I can do it better than him," he took a step forward, pulled my arm so I was closer to him, and his face was inches from mine,

"I'm Travis," he smiled a devilish smile. His skin was paler than I thought. And his eyes were more bronze than a brown. The ends of his black hair tickled my cheek. I tried to look away from his eyes but I felt stuck. I couldn't move. My whole body froze, until I heard Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing with my girl!?" Jacob bellowed, running towards the creep. Travis's cold fingers let go from around me. Jacob pushed him back.

"I told you to stay the hell away from her!" Jake yelled.

"Relax, man, like I said, she could do so much better," Travis smirked. Jake's nose wrinkled.

"You smell like…a leech," Jake gasped. "Danielle, in the car. Now."

Jacob's controlled voice was strong and sexy, and I immediately obeyed. Maybe he should be in control one day. I watched Travis laugh at Jacob's fuming and quickly disappear, almost as if he had flown away.

Jacob flung the car door open on the drivers side and got in. I was sitting in the passenger side, not as I planned.

"You see him again, run." Jacob was steaming. The sweat from his forehead rolled down the side of his face. I watched it drip off the side of his face. Then I returned to the real world.

"Why? I mean, that would be my first instinct, but tell me," I asked.

"He's a leech," he snarled, teeth gritted.

"A what?" I said, dumfounded.

"A…vampire," he struggled to spit the more polite word out.

"Are you serious? Like Edward?" I said.

"Well, yes a vampire like Edward, only he's one of the bad guys assume. Good vampires don't run around and try to steal people's girlfriends, now do they?" Jake spat. He seemed disgusted with any form of vampire.

"Oh, well, I guess you're right. Make a left," and Jake turned the car down the next street ahead.

Holly lived just off this road in a crème colored house with a rose garden out front. It reminded me of one from those little kid story books we used to read bad in elementary school. My car stumbled over the gravel in her driveway until it reached a full stop.

"I think I should go first. Holly might think it's weird that you're here with me," I said, picturing how awkward that would be. Jake stayed back by the car. He sat on the trunk of the car, staring up at the sky.

I walked down the cobblestone path to her front door and pushed the orange lit doorbell. It chimed three times followed by a "coming!" from inside the house. Holly answered the door in an oversized sweatshirt and cheer shorts.

"Danielle! Hey! I haven't seen you in a while!" she exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey! How was your vacation to North Carolina?" I asked. She ushered me inside.

"It was fabulous! I met this amazing guy at the beach. He's from Washington, too! It's that amazing?" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! Tell me about him," I said, sitting on the little bench inside her doorway.

"Well, his name's Derek and he's taller than me. I'm so glad. He likes to surf and skateboard. He even tried teaching me how to surf one day. Then one night he asked me to go to this beach dance club thing and we had loads of fun," she smiled.

"So? Did you kiss him?" I asked.

"Twice!" she giggled.

"Oh my God! That's great! Did you get his number?" I was thrilled for her.

"Reason I love my unlimited texting," she smiled.

"Lucky! I only have regular texting," I frowned.

"It's okay. One day you will. So, did you meet a guy?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I did," I blushed.

"OH MY GOD! WHO? Do I know him? Is he cute? what's his name?!" she squealed.

"Uhm, yes, yes, and Jacob Black," I said sheepishly.

"Jacob Black?" she looked down on me like I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

"You're going out with JACOB BLACK?!" she fumed.

"What's wrong with Jake?" I fought back. She got up from the bench.

"Well let's start off on how he's always missing school, he hangs out with those shady kids, and he's about a sky scraper taller than you? Could you even imagine if he tried to take advantage of you?!" I wouldn't be surprised if steam started coming out of her ears.

"You don't even know the first thing about Jake!" I said.

"Well then, tell me. Tell me everything about this wonderful kid," she said back down and folded her arms.

"Jake's quilieute, you know that. And he has duties to his people. Those kids he's with are other quilieutes. And I doubt you even know the story behind those boys," I said.

"Well, tell me then, I have time," she said.

"And I'm not lying. I've seen it. And don't tell anyone, promise?" I held my pinky out.

"Fine," and she hooked my pinky.

"They're werewolves," I started the story. It took me all of five minutes to tell her everything. She laughed.

"So you're telling me that this huge kid you're fallen in love with is some giant dog?" she laughed.

"Yeah he is," I couldn't have said it more serious.

"Seriously?" she seemed to believe me now.

"Yeah…" I said, looking away.

"Danielle, I don't approve," she said sternly, parental.

"But why?" I whined like a child.

"He's not even human! How could you love some…animal?" she blew up again.

"Jake's not an animal! He's my boyfriend and I love him!" I shouted back, flinging the door open and storming out of her house.


	9. Chapter 9

I stormed out back to the car. Jacob was in daze, leaning on the trunk of the car, gazing at the sky.

"Can we just go?" I blurted, fumed.

"Geez, Midol is a friend," he was taken aback. I rolled my eyes and got in the car. I slammed the door shut to hard that the rear view mirror rattled and mardi gra beads from around it fell off. Jake's eyes got wide.

"What happened?" he said, pulling out of the driveway.

"Can we just go somewhere?" I pleaded. My anger was forming tears in my eyes.

"Where to?" he asked, mimicking a chauffer.

"I don't care. Just anywhere." I breathed out, trying to calm myself down.

The car ride was silent. Tense silence that you could hear every breath we took. I stared out the window. The trees flew by in a blur. I had no idea how fast we were going, or where we were going. But soon enough, he parked the car and got out, walked over to my door and opened it for me.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. The deep green grass under my feet was springy, unlike the rest of Forks and the trees were too healthy to be anywhere I knew.

"Down in La Push, it's one of my favorite spots," Jake smiled and took my hand. He lead me through the trees to a huge open clearing, like a meadow. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled a dazzling white smile back at me. The grass was a lighter green here, where the sun had bleached it. Well, when we did have sun. I sat down right in the middle of the open meadow and plucked a small white flower from the ground. Jake sat down next to me.

"What kind of flower is this?" I asked, showing it to him. He took it in between his fingers and twisted it around.

"I don't know, but I've never seen them grow anywhere else than La Push," he said, putting it in my hair. The rims of the flower were a navy blue but mostly white and the center was a vivid gold. I looked around the grass. It was full f these tiny flowers.

"Ugh, Holly hates me," I admitted.

"So now we get the explanation?" he smiled. I pushed his shoulder.

"Well, I was just about to introduce you guys, and she started talking about this kid she met on vacation, Derek or something. He lives in Washington, too," I said. Jake nodded, encouraging me to go on. "So you know, I was happy for her that she met someone that she liked and stuff, and she asked me if I met anyone and I said yeah," Jacob put his arm around me and held me close. "So then she asked who this guy was and if she knew him, and I told her it was you," I paused.

"So what happened next?" he asked.

"She freaked out on me," I answered. He made a disbelieving face.

"Said that I shouldn't be hanging out with you since you're always missing school and that you hang out with 'shady kids'," I rolled my eyes.

"I only miss school because-" I stopped him.

"Yes, I know. And I told her that. And then I decided to tell her who and what you are and she didn't believe me. But I did end up convincing her that it was the truth, but I guess she was still skeptical."

"Ohh," Jacob exhaled.

"I thought I had her understanding then when she started freaking out because you weren't human…and then she called you an animal," I gritted my teeth. "And that's when I stormed out. I wish I didn't. I could reason with her some more. But I hate fighting! Sometimes I just feel like I have to get away from it all," I breathed.

"Well, technically, I AM an animal, but I don't think she meant it the same way I do," he laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I'm not too happy with that either. Especially since she made you mad. Shouldn't people just accept others the way they are? It's not like they are miraculously going to change," he said, looking down at me.

"I know, she can be so stubborn sometimes. I don't think we should tell anyone else about your "condition"," I said.

"Yeah, let's keep it on the down low. We don't need anymore sudden outbursts," he smiled.

"Well, you're taking this lightly. The Jacob I know would be fuming like crazy," I laughed.

"Well, yeah I guess. I'm just in a pretty good mood right now," he said. "This spot makes me feel really good. Like when Bella and I," he stopped himself. "Oh, uhm, sorry."

"No, it's okay. Your turn to talk," I smiled.

"Well, Bella and I would sometimes fight and I'd just come here and think. It'd take a load off. Sure it'd come crashing down when I left, but there's just something about this place that makes me feel good," he said.

"Yeah, sounds pretty perfect," I replied.

"Well it is now that you're here with me," he said. I leaned up to kiss him and he tilted his down to meet my lips.

"I like it here," I said.

Jacob laughed. "Me too."

The next thing I knew, Jake had me in a headlock and I was fighting to break free.

"Jake! Get off!" I laughed. I bit his arm and he let go.

"Ow! Dammit! Why the hell did you bite me?" he laughed, examining his arm.

"So I could do this," I spring on top of him, knocking him backwards, then I sat on top of his chest.

"I'm king of the mountain now," I smiled down at him.

"Don't you mean queen?" he said.

"Well, queen is more of a puffy dressed, sophisticated tea drinker. I just want to rule the mountain with glory," I smiled.

"Well, you're not ruling this mountain," he knocked me off playfully and leaned over on top of me. "Because I'm ruling this one," he growled and lip locked me. It became from a playful kiss to a serous romantic one. One of his hands was streaming through my loose hair and the other on the small of my back, holding me closer to him. My arms were wrapped around his neck, just because I was too dissolved in the kiss to focus on anything else. I was at ease, peaceful, but he wasn't. He began to get a little rough and grabbed my butt at one point. I let go.

"Slow down, cowboy," I said.

"What?" he tried to kiss me again. I put 2 fingers to his lips.

"No, bad dog," I smiled. He whimpered and obeyed.

"What?" he repeated.

"Is this all it's ever going to be?" I said looking deep into his eyes.

"Is what all it's ever going to be?" he restated my question.

"Us. I mean, every time we get all lovey-dovey, it turns out to be this huge make-out touchy-touchy session. Is that all it's ever going to be?" I probably was making some kind of a surrendered face because he changed his expression.

"No, no, not if you don't want it to be. Sometimes I guess we just get a bit carried away," he admitted, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I guess we do," I laughed sheepishly.

"Hey, at least we're keeping our clothes on," he joked.

"Yeah but for how long?" I laughed.

"Yeah good point. It's hard enough keeping my clothes on anyways! It's so hot out here," he said, fanning himself.

"Permission to strip, captain," I smiled and he took his shirt off. I scanned his body with my eyes then shook my head into focus.

"Okay, that's not helping," I said.

"I can't help it if I'm sexy. Why? Does my being half naked bother you?" he smiled confidently.

"Actually, yes, yes it does," I smiled. "Just keep the pants on. Or I'll call the dog catcher on you," I wagged a finger.

"Oh no! Not the dog catcher! He's my worst enemy! Well, next to the leeches," he shuddered.

"Ugh, you suck," I pushed him down. I layed back down next to him.

"Look at the clouds," he said, pointing at the sky.

"Yeah, theyre so big a puffy!" I giggled.

We traced formations in the clouds with our fingers.

"That one can be you. Because it's bigger than the rest," I said to him.

"And that one can be you because…because it's pretty," he smiled.

"You're terrible," I said, laying my head on his chest. I sighed. "This is better."

"Yeah it is. I'd rather be laughing at clouds than kissing you anyday," he said with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up and kiss me anyway," I smiled and kissed him.

The sun was setting behind the trees. An orange glow appeared from the high black branches and baby blue slipped into navy above the tree tops. I yawned and buried my face into Jacob's warm chest. I was starting to get a bit tired. I rested my eyes for a minute and drifted off for a bit.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I knew it was the middle of the night because a full moon shone high in the almost black sky. Little white glowing speckles flecked the sky and no clouds were visible. I sat up, waking Jacob.

"Oh, sorry Jake! I didn't mean to wake you up," I said in a whisper.

"It's okay. You don't need to whisper. No one can hear you," he said and smiled at me in the darkness. I could barely see him in the dark. Owls hooted and crickets chirped. A few fire flies zipped by in the night. And the a howl was heard from in the distance.

"One of yours?" I questioned.

"Nah, just a wild one. We're not the only wolves here, you know?" he chuckled.

"I guess so. I never really liked the dark," I admitted, snuggling into his chest.

"Afraid of the dark?" he asked.

"No, just what's in it. I always think there's someone out to get me or something," I half laughed.

"Well, nothing's going to hurt you, not while I'm around," he kissed my head.

"Way to quote Sweeney Todd there," I smiled.

"Who's Sweeney Todd?" he asked puzzled.

"Wow, you need to get with it. It's a play," I laughed.

"Oh, well, how was I supposed to know that?"

"Ugh you're so dumb," I laughed. Then it was quiet. The forest made melodious noises from the chirps of the crickets to nocturnal animals in the forest. I could feel the rise and fall of Jacob's breathing under me. Everything was just so calm. I started tracing circles on his chest, thinking that he had fallen back asleep.

"I can feel that, you know," Jake said.

"Oh, I thought you fell back asleep," I said a bit embarrassed.

"Nope, I thought you did, too. Keep doing that, it feels good," He laughed. I could feel his laughter under me. I started drawing circles on him again and he sighed.

"It's really nice out," he said.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I'm usually asleep now," I giggled.

"Yeah I know, you snore like a lawn mower," he said.

"No I don't! Do I?" I asked.

"No, I was just messing with you," I looked up at his smile.

There was another silence filled with noises of the night.

"So what's it like being a wolf?" I piped up.

"Not all it's cracked up to be," he exhaled. "Sometimes it's really annoying. And then there's times that it's the best thing in the world. I don't like the whole mind reading thing though." I traced a few more circles to show him I was still awake. "Sometimes I just like to run off as a wolf and just get away from everything. But then they can read my mind and know where I'm at and come looking for me. But yeah, it has its ups and downs, I guess," he said.

"Being a clumsy human isn't all it's cracked up to be either," I laughed. "I never can really get away from everything. Mom would always leave for business and I'd be left to fend for myself. Making myself breakfast, making sure I didn't sleep in on a school day, do laundry, everything. And the only people I could talk to were Bella, Holly, and a few other friends, but it's not like they were a stay at home mom, ya know?" I sighed.

"Well, you got me around. I'll be your mommy," Jake laughed.

"Yeah okay, sure," I smiled.

"When does your mom come back from this trip she's on?" Jacob asked.

"Tuesday, then she's back for 3 days and flies off to California for my second aunt's wedding. I didn't really want to go. I don't know anyone there, so I told mom it was cool if she went alone," I said.

"Well, it's Saturday," he said.

"Sunday now probably," I corrected him.

"Yeah, are we still going to the beach?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled. "I wouldn't be summer without it."

"Cool, who's all going?" he asked.

"Anyone who wants to I guess. Holly probably won't want to go, but I'll try to convince her. And you can bring your boys if you want," I said.

"Okay, I'll let them know," he said. Another silence.

"These stars are beautiful," I said, gazing up at the sky.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are," he replied and kissed my hair. I forced myself to lift my head up and kiss him on the lips. The I resten my head back onto his chest. I traced a cursive 'I love you' into his chest.

"I love you, too," he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

With Jake's words echoing in my head, I fell asleep to a serene silence other than the beforehand nature melodies. The relaxing feel of Jake's breathing had me out like a light. I slept a whole night. Until the unexpected woke me up.

"Looks like Big Shot's got his girl," cracked a voice with a snicker.

"And all through the night," another one said.

"Boys, stop," a gruffer voice entered.

Jacob woke up, startled. Waking me as well, I pushed off of his chest to sit up. Blinking a few times into focus, it had to be about mid-dawn and the sky was a yellow and blue blur above the trees. It kind of reminded me of an Easter egg. Approaching were Embry, Jared, and Sam. I'd only heard of the last two from Jake, but I never really liked the idea of meeting Sam. Or Jared in that matter; he was the aggressively annoying one Jake warned me about. But Sam, I was always a bit wary of him.

Jake sat up, more alert than me.

"You missed the meeting call," Sam's heavy voice said.

"There was a meeting call?" Jake played stupid. His sensitive ears couldn't miss a beat.

"Yeah Jake, but you were probably too _busy_ to hear it," Embry laughed along with Jared. Jake made a face to them and returned to face Sam.

"I'm sorry. Is there still time to get there?" Jake said, grabbing his shirt from the grass next to me and pulling it over his head.

"Obviously Jacob, if there wasn't any time left, we wouldn't have come looking for you," Sam almost growled. Whatever this meeting was about, it had to be serious.

"Oh okay, sorry," Jake stumbled on words.

"Go to your meeting Jake, I can get home on my own," I faked a smile. I pictured after a cute romantic evening, I could have a cute romantic morning. Guess not, werewolves had to come and ruin it. I got up and rolled my shoulders back to stretch them, and started to walk back up to the open woods that lead to my car. I felt a wisp of wind behind me as Jake flew in front of me.

"I'll come back. Just stay out of trouble," he smiled playfully, exposing perfect pearls that glistened away from his russet skin. He lifted me up a bit and kissed me. I kissed him back quickly in fear of Sam getting mad at me. And that was the last I wanted. He hurried off back to the other wolves. I looked back over my shoulder to see them walking back towards the woods, conversing, and pulling their shirts from over their heads. I knew they were about to phase so averted my gaze back to the direction I was walking.

There was so much I missed in the woods as my fired up self from yesterday trudged through. The strange flowers grew up in vines around the trees and even sprouted on the deep green patches of moss that blanketed the thick roots of its host. I reached down and plucked on straight from the earth, roots and all, and carried it back to my car.

You could see the yellow Corvette from a mile away. It stood out from all the surrounding green vegetation, making it easy to locate. I put my hand in my pocket, pushed the car-open button, and yanked on the handle to open my door. I slid in, shutting the door behind me. I placed my flower in between the passenger and driver's seats, put the key in the ignition, and slowly back out of the woods. I reached the pavement and changed into forward, directing the car to the way out of La Push.

Speeding a bit, I slowed down and gazed out of the window for a minute. A deep brown blur was keeping up with my car. And it only took me a second to realize that my Jacob was racing along side my car as the big, scary dog I rescued in the beginning of summer. I smiled out the window as the blur disappeared back into the forest. _I wonder what I'm going to do today _I thought. _I think I'll go see Bella._ And with that I turned at the next intersection to her house.

I turned on the radio but nothing worth listening to was on, so I turned it back off. I rolled down the street until I reached Bella's driveway. I slid my Corvette in between Charlie's police car and the grass. Bella's rust colored truck was no where to be found. I parked my car and got out, swinging the ring of keys around my finger. I pushed the doorbell in and it rang. Footsteps pattered from inside and Charlie opened the door.

"Oh, hello there, Danielle. Haven't seen you around here in a while," he spoke through his mustache.

"Yeah I know, just was really busy with school and stuff. Thank God for summer. Is Bella home?" I asked.

"No, she isn't right now. She's off with Edward. I think she's at his house. You might want to check at his house?" Charlie responded.

"Sure, thanks Sgt. Swan," I said and saluted him. He laughed and waved goodbye, shutting the door behind him. I walked back to my car. Where was Edward's house again? I'm sure he won't mind if I show up, will he? _I better text her to see if it's okay._ I whipped out my phone and sent a message asking. I pulled my car out of the driveway and waited for my phone to vibrate, telling me she responded. After driving a few blocks away, my cell buzzed in my lap and I flipped it open. It read:

Sure! Come on over. You can meet Edward's family, too J"


	11. Chapter 11

I looked over my shoulder as I backed out of her driveway. I wasn't looking forward to a ticket from the owner of that police car. Gray clouds started to form over head, and that could only mean one thing. Rain. I'm not surprised. I put my headlights on, knowing that I would have to do so anyways. I made my way down to the main streets, but popped into Newton's shop for a bag of beef jerky. I parked my car and walked into the store.

The chilly rush of the air conditioned inside of the store sent a chill down my back. Mike walked around, bringing me a basket. He looked so funny in his hunter's orange apron.

"Welcome to Newton's, how may I-Danielle? Hey! Haven't seen you since school ended. How are things?" Mike smiled, I took the basket.

"Things are…complicated," I laughed. "Let's just say this summer will be one to remember."

"Lucky you. I've been cooped up in here since day one," Mike chuckled.

We chatted while I picked up my bag of beef jerky and he rang it up at the register.

"It's been a while since someone just came in here for some of this. I swear, its overpriced, but totally worth it," Mike winked and I handed him back the basket.

"True that. But hey, I'll try to stop by and see how things are going every once in a while, mkay?" I laughed.

"Sure, sure. Don't forget about me though, okay?"

"Positive," I said, leaving the store. The triple bell chime on the door dinged as the door clanged against its frame.

I got back into my car and opened my bag. The peppery smell radiated out of the bag, making my mouth water. So naturally, I ate some. I knew I wasn't going to be able to eat at the Cullens' house, why not eat now?

I followed the winding, dipping roads of Forks until I found the turn to the Cullens' house. Their driveway was so long! It just continued in an endless ribbon of concrete forever. Finally, I saw a glare of sun glimmer off of one of the glass walls of the house. I finally made it down this highway of a driveway. I got out of my car and smelled the air. Musk woody smells filled my nostrils. It was so fresh outside. The tingle of tiger lilies tickled my nose and the running water meters away flushed a cleanliness through me. The cool air nibbled at my skin. I seemed frozen where I stood. I closed my eyes and took everything in. Then I blinked and woke back into reality. I followed the concrete steps to the house. Every detail was perfect. My finger pushed in the doorbell and a quiet chime echoed inside the house. Seconds flashed and the door opened.

"Hello Danielle, how are you?" a kind voice came from a tall, pale, blonde gentleman. Carlisle.

"Oh hey. I'm doing well. And you, Dr. Cullen?" I replied.

"I am well. And please, call me Carlisle," he smiled a dazzling grin. "Won't you come in?" He opened the door wider.

"Well, if I wasn't going to, I wouldn't be here," I laughed and came inside. I politely slipped off my shoes and he closed the door. "The rest are downstairs," he said before walking off. I saw the staircase declining to the left of me. I cautiously gripped the banister and glided my hand over the handrail and I made my descend. A polished maple colored door stood in front of me. I reached to touch the brass knob but it opened before me.

"Danielle," Alice smiled and embraced me.

"Hey Alice," I returned, hugging her back.

"We're just playing some games if you want to join?" she said cheerfully.

"Sure, I just need to talk to Bella and Edward for a sec?" my voice must have sounded strained because Alice's expression changed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, kind of…" I trailed off. Alive grabbed my hand and forced me into the room. Edward got up and turned off the television, reading Alice's mind. I was dragged to a beige leather couch and sat.

"Is something wrong?" Bella uttered, sitting on the love seat part of the couch. Edward sat down next to her. Alice at my left, Emmett at my right. And Jasper next to Alice; Rosalie with Emmett.

"Whoa, talk about serious all of a sudden," I said. Edward made a face.

"No fair, kid," I said. Edward just smirked.

"Well, I was at the gas station yesterday," I started.

"With the mutt," Edward growled. Bella put a finger to his lips.

"Shush," she said.

"Well anyway, I was in there alone and this guy came up to me. Being a total sleezeball. So, I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't. So I got back to my car and told the clerk to kick him out. Jake said he could smell the creep from a mile away. Said he was one of you guys. And not a good one, at that," I ended.

"What did he look like?" Emmett spoke up.

"Kind of tall, pale, black hair, jeans, tight shirt. He said his name was Travis," I answered.

"Never heard of that one," Jasper spoke.

"We better look into this. He might just be a nomad vampire. We don't need anything happening up here again," Alice said. Rosalie said nothing, just listening attentively. Emmett put a strong arm around her and pulled her close. Bella was resting her head on Edward chest, and Alice was pulling on Jasper's blonde locks. I felt so left out. Empty. Where was Jake when you needed him? Oh yeah, at some pack meeting. Then it clicked. The pack meeting must be about the new threat.

"Jacob had to leave for a pack meeting this morning. Sam said it was important," I added.

"Possibly the wolves have some knowledge of this, too," Edward said.

"Hmmm, Danielle, maybe you could find out the information?" Jasper said.

"Of course. I've bee dying to know since he left," I laughed.

"Carlisle will need to know," Rosalie finally spoke. She flung her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder and got up. Emmett kissed her on the cheek and she went upstairs. Her blonde hair flounced as she walked, and then disappeared.

It took a second for everyone to comprehend. There is another non-vegetarian vampire stalking around Forks. Edward got to his feet and started pacing. Bella just sat, motionless, but her eyes followed Edward as he walked up and down the room. Emmett got up and followed Rosalie up the stairs. Alice closed her eyes, trying to see what was going to happen. And Jasper tried to make the mood less tense. Alice's body froze and Edward stopped pacing to look at her.

"7-11, gas station, candy racks, pump 9," Alice spoke, as if in some kind of trance, computer-like. Then Alice blinked hard, and shook her head. "Danielle, you said you first saw him at the 7-11, right?" she asked. I nodded. She looked over her shoulder at Jasper. "We need to work fast."


	12. Chapter 12

_I started to worry. Carlisle came down the stairs. Alice explained the situation more detailed, and told him about her vision._

"_We need to get on this," Carlisle spoke. Esme trailed down the steps behind him._

"_Danielle, are you okay?" she asked, passing Carlisle and walking up to me. She placed a cold hand on my face._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought you guys should know. Since, you know, you're really the only vampires around here," I struggled with the word vampire. Esme embraced me. I knew she wanted to comfort me, but her cold touch didn't make things much better._

"_It's going to be okay," she said, letting go of me. She went back over next to Carlisle._

"_Alice, take the jeep, find the gas station," Carlisle ordered. Alice looked at me. _

"_Do you want to come? You might be able to help some?" she asked._

"_Uhm…" I stammered._

"_Don't worry. We'll keep you safe," Jasper said. Jasper never said much, so I was assured no harm would be done to me._

"_Edward, you and Bella stay here. Esme and I are off to do a little investigation. Emmett is with Rosalie," Carlisle said, taking Esme by the hand, and walking back up the stairs._

"_Jeeps in the garage," Alice smiled. Jasper took a step forward, walking in front of her. Alice beckoned me forward and I followed them._

"_Good luck," Bella and Edward called to me from behind._

_The garage door opened and we got into the Jeep. Alice decided she wanted to drive. She slowly backed the vehicle out and then turned into the grass to drive forward out of the driveway. The tires skidded against the drive way; we pulled out so fast. We reached the end and a tall figure was there. The vehicle slowed down and I put my head out the window._

"_Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked. _

"_Followed your scent," he panted, then smiled. I smiled back. "I need to tell you something," he said._

"_Yeah, Travis, the vampire," I said._

"_Yeah from the gas station. We need to get on this," Jake started._

"_Get in the car, mutt," Jasper said. Jake looked taken aback._

"_We could use you to help us," Alice said. Jake walked around the side of the car, opened the door and sat next to me. Alice took off down the street._

"_Yuck, it smells like wet dog in here," Alice joked. Jasper laughed. Jake huffed._

"_So what went on at the pack meeting?" I asked._

"_Sam said he'd heard about some dangerous incidents going around. No one was ever killed, but just suffering from an immense amount of blood loss. There were no signs of any sort of creature committing this sort of thing. But Sam suspects it's a bloodsucker," Jake answered. Alice snorted when "bloodsucker" left Jake's mouth. The mood was starting to feel a bit lighter. Jasper. Thank God for him. "I told him about that creep we ran into the other day and Sam thinks maybe he's the problem."_

"_Exactly, that's what we are thinking on our part. We haven't heard about those reports, so thank you for that information, Jacob," Alice spoke, taking a tight turn to the left. The sun shone high in the summer sky, a few clouds hovered around next to it. Overcast at any minute. Jake reached over and grabbed my hand, he gave it a squeeze. _

_And then he smiled at me, the smile that makes my heart go crazy. But all I could think was "No, not in the car. Not in the car while Alice and Jasper were there. They already think you stink enough." It must have been like Jake read my mind and laughed. No PDA in the back of your friends car when they are trying to save you from unknown forces._

_The car slowed down as it entered the gas station's little parking lot and parked in on of the tiny spaces. All four doors flung open at the same time. Jasper took a look at the sky before getting out. Overcast. Perfect._

"_Oh man, it reeks out here," Jake said, fanning the air around him._

"_For once I agree," Alice spoke up, wriggling her nose. Jake closed his eyes and sniffed. He turned his head and tracked over across through the pumps, straight to pump number 9. Alice caught on his trail and went into the store. I staked out with Jake._

"_He was just here. It reeks of him. I know it was him. I can remember that smell since he walked past here yesterday. He couldn't have gotten far," Jake said, following the scent into the store after Alice and Jasper. She was smelling a candy bar. To any other person in the store, she probably looked like a freak._

"_Danielle, did you buy a Snickers yesterday?" Alice asked._

"_Yes," I replied._

"_Did you buy a bag of Doritos?" she asked._

"_Yes…" I said again. "Why?"_

"_He's got them too," Alice said. "He must be finding things you have to make it easier to get to you. But he's not as quick into this as we are. He must be new at this," Alice chuckled dryly. "We're definitely on to something here. But he won't act now. Soon, but not now. Give him till tomorrow and see what happens. See if he'll be back," Alice said. Jasper nodded in agreement. _

"_If we come out early, maybe we can catch him?" Jake suggested._

"_No, he'd catch our scent, especially yours," Alice laughed. "His trail ends over here," Alice finished, walking out of the store and ending at the edge of the parking lot. "He might have jumped through some trees, but I've lost him." Jake sniffed the air again._

"_I've lost him, too," Jake said and growled. The sun was hovering over the horizon now. Not yet sunset, but still laminating the sky._

"_Wow, we're been out here a while," I said, looking around. We all started piling back into the Jeep._

"_Yeah, we'll drop you guys off at home. Get a good night sleep and we'll start back fresh and early," Alice smiled. Jake groaned._

"_I hate getting up early," he complained._

"_Deal with it, this is my safety we're dealing with her, mister," I tried to say crossly, but I just ended up giggling. Alice and Jasper just laughed quietly to themselves. As we drove, the sun got darker and darker. The Jeep plowed through the woods until it got to my home._

"_I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Alice, Jasper," I said and smiled. Alice smiled back and hugged me. Jasper just nodded. Jake got out of his door first, walked around and opened mine. He held out his arms and pulled me out. _

"_Jake, that tickles!" I giggled and he laughed. Alice waved goodbye and I could have sworn I heard her say something about how the mutt's developed manners. I went to unlock the front door when I realized something. My car was still at the Cullens'!_

"_Oh, crap," I said, turning the key to get into my house._

"_What?" Jake asked._

"_Vette's at the Cullen house," I sighed. Someone was bound to bring it home to me sometime. I expected it to be back in my driveway by the morning, knowing the Cullens. Jake tilted his head sideways, confused, but I just laughed. I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since the day before. I looked in the fridge for food. None. I looked in the cupboard. None. I looked in the pantry. Ramen noodles. I grabbed the plastic wrapped noodle square when Jake grabbed my hand._

"_There's no way I'm letting you live off of ramen noodles," he said._

"_But there's nothing else to eat. And I don't have a car-" Jake cut me off by running into the other room. I heard the same explosion from the other night. A big russet wolf bounded back into the pantry. Clothes tied to the back leg._

"_I am not riding you, Jake," I said. He turned his head sideways, then tilted it back to beckon me to get on. "You're insane." The door was still hanging open and Jake trotted over to it. He slowly went down the steps and I closed the door, which locked automatically, behind us. I got onto his back. My toes barely grazed the ground. I leaned forward and gripped his fur. And faster than those little motorcycles, he dashed off through the woods. _

_I ducked my head down, almost laying onto his back, afraid I was going to get smacked by the branches. I could see the cars race past us on the freeway on the open end of the woods, but we were far in enough that no one could see us. The wind rushed through my hair. It felt good. Almost like…flying. Jake started to slow down when we approached a shopping complex area. He finally stopped so I thought that would be a signal to get off. He went behind a few bushes, so I looked away. Another explosion sounds, and then Jake appeared fully clothed._

"_Now, mall food is the best," he smiled._

"_Oh geez, Jake, you're ridiculous," I laughed. He took my hand and walked me across the street and into the mall. _

_I window shopped as we made our way to the food court. The middle of summer and wool knit sweaters were still in fashion. Some people are crazy. We continued walking down the mall, my eyes fixated on the glass walls and Jake guiding me so I didn't walk into any cell phone kiosks. But then I did bump into something. Or someone._

"_Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" I said, looking up to Holly, in a blue wool knit sweater._

"_Look, no I'm sorry," she said._

"_No, I totally just walked into you," I said._

"_No, not just for that. For the way I acted yesterday. I'm really sorry," she apologize. Jake's fingers slipped away from mine as he went over to look at something in a window._

"_It shouldn't really matter who you're dating. And if you say he's not the person everyone else thinks he is, then he must be. You're smart enough to understand that," she said, almost in a whisper. We both looked over at Jake. He was watching a football game in one of the TV's in the window. Holly and I both laughed._

"_Boys," we said in unison._

"_So, what brings you here?" Holly asked._

"_No food at home. Mom leaves me with nothing to survive off of except for ramen noodles," I laughed._

"_You're mom needs to at least go grocery shopping when she comes home. What are you doing now? Living off of mall food?" she joked._

"_Hey! No hating on the mall food!" Jake shouted, keeping his eyes on the television._

"_Get some pizza, girl. And don't let the kid eat it either," she laughed._

"_Oh I won't. I promise. You meeting your man here?" I said with a wink. Her cheeks tinted a shade of pink. "I'm totally meeting him," I said._

"_Not today though. You go eat, he's taking me to a movie. I'm meeting him there," she squealed a little. I smiled back._

"_You go enjoy your movie and we'll go enjoy some mall food," I laughed. Jake looped his fingers back through mine and started to pull me off. With my free hand I waved good bye and the continued off with Jake._


	13. Chapter 13

Jake's warm hand surrounding mine kept me comfortable. I felt secure. Happy. Loved. He looked at the windows of the stores as we passed them. We went into some stores but didn't buy anything because we were close to broke. I window-shopped in a jewelry store and saw a gorgeous bracelet in the display.

"Jake, can we go in and look at that bracelet?"

"It costs more than I'm worth, how am I going to afford that?" he replied.

"I just want to take a quick peek," I made the puppy dog face.

"Fine, you can go look," Jake sighed and we walked into the store.

The salesman hovered over us like a hawk introducing new shippings they just received and how lovely this color gold would look perfect on me. But all I was interested in was this bracelet.

It was a small golden bracelet with two charms. One was a white pearl and the other was a black pearl. Each pearl was encrusted around the attachment with 3 cubic zirconium. I didn't care that they weren't diamonds. This bracelet was perfect.

I gazed in wonderment at the piece of artwork, slipped my fingers through Jake's and glided out of the store. We passed a Victoria's Secret.

"Hey we should go in there," Jake joked, pulling me towards the store.

"Hey, no we shouldn't. Whatever happened to not having enough money?" I said, pulling away. Jake took my face into his hands. I was forced to look into his big, mesmerizing brown eyes. They looked so vulnerable and weak.

"Please? Just a peek?" he said, smiling with his eyes. Then it was his turn to make the puppy dog.

"Jake please, have some dignity, will you?" I said, pushing his hands off my cheek and chuckled.

"You know how I am about panties," he laughed. I burst a loud laugh from my gut.

"No, I don't, and I don't think I want to," I guffawed, lacing my fingers back into his and continued down the mall. The smells of the food court filled my nose. My stomach grumbled. I started to crave a hot slice of pizza, oozing with cheese and a cookies and crème milkshake.

"Jake?" I said, tugging on his sleeve like a child.

"Yeah?" he looked down at me.

"Can I get pizza and a shake?" My stomach growled again, even louder than the fist time. Jake chuckled.

"Well, considering you've been living off of ramen noodles and toast, I don't see why we can't go get you some grub," he smiled.

We approached the small tables, and Jake picked out where we were going to sit. I told him I was going to go to the bathroom while he ordered my food. There wasn't many people in the mall. A few people were sitting eating a late mall dinner with their children or significant other.

I pushed open the door of the bathroom. The metal plate on the door was cold beneath my fingers. The tile on the floor was a dirty blue and the wall tile was a light peach. I stared at my face in the mirror. I had a faint trace of dark circles under my eyes and a tiny scratch on my right shoulder. I turned the faucet on and pumped some foam soap into my hand. I lathered and rinsed, then went to get a few paper towels.

I exited the bathroom to see my big, russet skinned werewolf sitting at the table. He made the table seemed so tiny with his big size. I smiled when I saw him and walked over to him. I put my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. My lips were warm from his skin. Then I sat down the table sitting opposite of him. He pushed the tray over to me with a big slice of cheese pizza and my favorite shake on it. I lifted the slice of cheese pizza to my mouth, having to hold it up with both hands to not lose the cheese on it. Some grease from my pizza dripped off the edge of the crust. Jake intently watch the grease drip with hungry eyes. My teeth ripped off the end of the pizza, and a long string of cheese clung between my mouth and the slice. I tugged on it, but it wouldn't budge. I nibbled the cheese free and chewed my piece. I looked back at Jake who was still staring and the dripping grease.

"Jake, go get food," I said, shooing him away.

"No, I don't need any, don't worry about it," he retorted. His stomach growled loudly.

"Food. Now. Go," I said, returning to my slice of pizza. Jake just laughed, and the seat he sat in squeaked as he got up. I watched him go. You could see his back muscles through the back of his shirt.

I picked up the milkshake and put the straw to my lips. The frozen goodness was so good. The chunks of cookie kept getting stuck in the straw, and i was too afraid to suck harder incase I inhaled part of the Oreo cookie. I stirred the straw around the rim of the cup and delved back into my pizza.

Jake returned with a tray of Chinese food. He has chopsticks in his hand but a fork and knife set in plastic set next to the tray. He fondled with his chopsticks, trying to figure out how to use them. He got so frustrated that in the end he just stabbed a piece of chicken with one chopstick and shoved it in his mouth. I laughed, and he gave me a sheepish look. He put his chopsticks down and ripped the plastic off his utensil set. The fork worked much better for him than the chopsticks.

"Want a sip of my shake?" I said, breaking the silence, holding out the cup to him. The side of the cup were wet with the sweat of the cold ice cream. He nodded and took the Styrofoam cup from me. He took a sip and handed it back to me. I took a sip as I got it back. The straw was warm. I rolled my eyes and laughed inside my head. Jake ate hungrily, like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Slow down there or you'll fill your lungs up with lo mein!" I joked.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry," he smiled in embarrassment. A few people were looking at him. A noodle hung from his mouth. I handed a napkin.

"And stop eating like a baby! People are staring!" I said in an excited whisper. Jakes head turned from right to left.

"Well of course people are going to stare. There's a huge werewolf and a beautiful girl eating mall food at a really small uncomfortable table!" Jake laughed. I traced my finger around one of the swirls in the design printed on the table. All that was left of my pizza was the crust. I patiently sipped at the melted remnants of my shake, pushing down the cookie chunks with the end of the straw. Jake finished up the last of his noodles and reached for my crust. I nodded and he took it, taking a big bite of the end.

A quick flash caught my eye. It zoomed past the kiosks engulfing the food court and past the fountain. The figure stopped abruptly but only for a second. It was then I saw the shaggy black hair, baggy pants, band tee, and white fangs with glistening rubies dripping from them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jake!" I gasped, turning back to him, but he wasn't there. Half of the pizza crust and an empty tray stared at me in the face. I looked back to the fountain. A brown blur skated across the floor alongside the black blur. I looked back to the food court. People were passing forks from tray to mouth or talking to someone. They didn't realize what was going on. I turned back to the scene. Should I run? Should I hide? Jake stopped moving and you could see his russet lupine self gripping the floor with his claws. People began to notice now. Someone shrieked and some people ran. The black figure of Travis slowed down. By now the whole food court was gone. I picked up my cell and called Edward.

"Hello?" came a calm voice from the other end. I could hear both vampire and werewolf in the background snarling.

"Edward, come quick. Mall. Hurry! Food court!" My voice was trembling and breathless. I was afraid.

"What's going on?" Edward's voice hardened.

"Travis, he's here. Jake's holding him down, but we need you and your family. Please hurry!" My voice turned high and excited.

"Calm down, Danielle. We'll be there soon," he said. I heard the phone click on his line, indicating that he hung up. Jake howled loudly, probably calling for back up himself. His howl rebounded off of the walls. A mall cop rounded the corner. I hid under the table, not wanting to be seen by the cop. The man saw the scene and ran in the opposite direction. Can the Cullens get here any faster?

It was as if I hadn't even blinked since I thought that thought. Edward and Emmett stood side by side, glaring at the enemy. Alice and Japer followed within seconds, and then Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie came. Alive saw me and came over to me.

"Hide, just stay hidden. If he comes near you, run. Don't let him touch you," she said, her voice half-panicked, half-soothing. I stayed under the table. I was too afraid to look up to greet the mounds of sticky wads of gum which lie there.

Edward sprang forward, knocking Travis across the floor on his back. Emmett lurched forward after the first blow, taking a good punch to his enemy's jaw. Carlisle and Esme stayed behind.

"Honey, you can come out of there," Esme approached me, kneeling down and offered to help me up. I took her cold hand and pulled myself up. Emmett, Edward, and Jake seemed to be winning the fight. Sounds of violent snarls echoed through the room. Carlisle checked his watch calmly.

"Alright boys, bring him in," Dr. Cullen said, pushing his sleeve back down over his wrist. Edward and Emmett has Travis pinned down under each arm and Jake growled from behind. Travis growled as he was dragged over to Carlisle. Half of his pant leg was ripped completely off and his shirt was torn in various places. He had a cut across his left cheek.

"The girl!" his eyes went wide and wild. Emmett tightened his grip on his arm. I backed away in fear. Alice put a comforting hand on my shoulder. His eyes were black, thirsting for a kill. His pale skin seemed a luminous white. He pulled against Edward and Emmett but their grip wouldn't budge. Carlisle slowly walked up to the mess of a vampire. Travis bared his fangs and hissed. Carlisle showed his as well and returned with a warning hiss. Travis looked aback. He closed his lips and stared intently into Carlisle's eyes.

"Edward," Carlisle said, turning his head to his son. Edward nodded. Edward closed his eyes and everyone waited. I knew he was reading his mind, there was no doubt about that.

"He's a nomad vampire but he's working for a guy named Bryce Falcon," Edward uttered, still reading his mind. Jasper snorted. Everyone but Edward looked at him.

"Falcon is trying to create newborn vampires. It's like a silly little plot to take over the human race," Edward said, releasing his mind grip on Travis.

"So that's why he was after Danielle," Jake said through gritted teeth.

"Falcon and I have had a few run ins before I found the Cullens," Jasper said. Everyone looked at him. "He's strong, but we can take him."

"You lot, you're the vegetarians aren't you?" Travis said, looking over the Cullens. Carlisle smiled.

"I guess you could say that," Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Well, we better take him to my office and clean him up." Carlisle headed for the door.

"Why?" Travis spoke up. Everyone looked at him.

"Because you're injured."

"But I tried to make a kill tonight. I've harmed your kind," Travis was frantic with questions.

"You're only a new born, Travis. You'll find it more to your comfort to be farther away from anything this Falcon has created."

Travis was dumbfounded. Were the Cullens really about to care for this blood-thirsty newborn? Yes, yes they were.

"If I let you go and you run for it, by God I'll catch you and rip you limb from limb myself," Emmett snarled into Travis's ear. Travis whimpered in fear, but obliged.

"Danielle we better head home," Jake said, still in wolf form. I looked back at the Cullens.

"You should go, Danielle. You've had a long day," Carlisle smiled. He, Travis, and the rest of the Cullens headed out the main door of the mall. I looked upon the battle scene. Nothing scathed but a broken pot near the fountain. I turned to Jake.

"Going to phase back?" I asked.

"No, hop on," he said and I crawled onto his furry back. He raced out the doors the Cullens just left through and back to the house. We approached my house and I noticed something strange. There was a light on in the kitchen.

"Jake, let me down here," I said, pulling on his ear.

"Why?" he said stopping.

"I don't think you can stay the night tonight," I said, walking slowly to the house.

"There's a new smell," he sniffed the air.

"Come back tomorrow afternoon," I said, fixing up my hair. Jake turned on his feet and was gone in a flash. I quietly made my way through the brush and to the house. I took my key out of my pocket and opened the front door. Inside my home was a tall, auburn haired woman, apron on her waist and a kettle pouring tea into a china cup. She turned to me and a glare went over her square glasses.

"Hi honey, just get in from hanging with your friends? Would you like a cup of tea?" My mother said, pouring a cup of tea and handing it over to me.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I slowly came back into reality consciousness. My mother was standing feet away from me. I was covered in dirt. No matter how I tired to fix what I looked like, there would still be mud plastered to my pants and a grass stain on my shirt. I stammered.**_

"_**Uh, yeah, sure," I stumbled, taking the warm mug from her. She smiled at me. "You're home early," I said, sitting down on the armchair in the living room.**_

"_**No, I'm not sweetie. I was due back last night but my plane got delayed," she replied, taking a mug of her own tea and stirring it delicately with a silver spoon. She sat down onto the big couch on the opposite side of the room. She picked up the remote to the television and turned it on. The newscaster talked into a thick black microphone and held a transparent umbrella over his head. Rain was pouring down onto the umbrella, wind tried to steal the handle away from his palm. A shiver went down my spine. Rain was to come to our area. We had gone the past week without anything more than a drizzle, which was good. I didn't like the rain, but being in a town like this, you can't pick out what will fall from the sky.**_

_**Mom put her feet up onto the couch. Her socks were a faded pink. She rested her head on one of the pillows.**_

"_**This last trip has been exhausted. Check exchange and banking problems. I have 2 days at home until they're sending me off to Fiji for a good 2 weeks," she said, continuously stirring her tea.**_

"_**They never let you take a break, do they, ma?" I asked, sipping the top layer of the piping hot liquid.**_

"_**Barely, but what's going on with you? Have you seen any of your friends yet?" she asked, dunking the tea bag in and out of the tea.**_

"_**Yeah, I went and saw Holly tonight actually. She was at the mall. I went to visit Bella few days ago, too. They are doing well. Holly went and got herself a boyfriend after going off on vacation," I smiled. My mom smiled, too.**_

"_**I'm glad that she's happy. What about Bella? Is she still with that Edward character?"**_

"_**Yeah, he's not as bad you think he is, Mom. He's such a gentleman, and he's so good to Bella." Mom was always a bit too afraid for Bella because of Edward. She felt he brought about a sulky presence and was kind of shady. But she didn't know Edward like Bella or I.**_

_**Mom just nodded. On the news, the screen was split in two. On one side of the screen were 2 news anchors shuffling papers. On the other side was a hefty man in a loud blue Oxford motioning his hand in front of the weather. Tonight would pound down with rain with the way the wind was blowing. Tomorrow should be light showers, then miraculously be warm afterwards.**_

_**I sipped lightly sipped on my tea. I continued to watch the news. Someone was badly injured downtown. Blood loss. My mind instantly went to this Bryce Falcon. The girl on the news was only twenty-one years old. I felt so her. Hopefully Dr. Cullen can figure out information from Travis about this.**_

_**I looked over at my mother. She had fallen asleep on the couch, remote in her hand. I got up and turned the television off by hand. I took her half full glass of tea and took it to the kitchen. I poured the tea down the drain and washed the mugs out, setting them in the drainer to dry over night. I looked out the window before closing the blinds. A russet wolf paced through the trees. I opened the window.**_

"_**Jake, you can go home, it's fine," I said, waving him off.**_

"_**You sure?" he replied.**_

"_**It's my mother, it's fine," I laughed. He bounded off towards La Push.**_

_**I yawned. Time for me to go to bed as well, I guess. I went into my room and put on a pair of sweat pants and an old, worn out t-shirt, crawled under the covers, and fell asleep.**_

_**The next morning I woke up to a crack of thunder. I rubbed my eyes and pushed open the curtains. The window was fogged up and splattered with rain droplets. Mom was already up making herself a hard boiled egg. I went into the fridge and pulled out a bag of bread, took the bread out, and placed 2 slices into the toaster.**_

"_**Good morning, honey," she said, smiling.**_

"_**Hi," I grunted, searching the fridge for butter.**_

_**The morning continued as usual. Breakfast in front of the television. The rain eased off a bit and came down in slow sprinkles.**_

"_**So tell me about your trip," I said, swallowing the last bit of my toast.**_

"_**Same old, same old. But I did meet this nice young man," she said.**_

"_**Oh really? Tell me about him," I smiled.**_

"_**Well, he's pretty young, not young enough to call me a cougar, you know I'm only 36, he seemed to be about 28. Nice guy, he is. A bit pale though, he could use a tan. He was very sweet though. He took me out for dinner a few nights, which was really romantic. We share this nice bottle of expensive wine and dined over candlelight. He seemed to like darker places, and he enjoys the rain. And his eyes were gorgeous! They seemed to just change color. The day I met him they were this beautiful bronze, but by the end of one of our dinner dates they were almost black. Peculiar, eh?" she explained. I felt a lump in my throat. He sounded exactly like a…**_

"_**Oh, wow, Mom. He sound like a nice guy. Are you going to keep seeing him?" I asked, trying to get more information.**_

"_**I'm not sure. He lives kind of far. Oregon, he lives in. He owns some sort of company himself," she said.**_

"_**Oh, well that's fortunate. What did you say his name was?" I asked.**_

"_**Bryce, Bryce Falcon," she finished. I had forgotten how to breathe. The lump in my throat seemed to grow to the size of an apple. How to make this situation seem normal? I got up and took my plate to the sink.**_

"_**Excuse me, Mom. I need to go make a phone call," I said, going back to my room. I locked the door and picked up my cell.**_

"_**Hello, Carlisle Cullen's office, Esme Cullen speaking," a kind voice from the other end answered.**_

"_**Esme, it's Danielle. I have news. My mother's been in direct contact with Bryce Falcon. He met her on the business trip she just got off of," I said, rushing my words down the phone.**_

"_**Has she been bitten?" Esme said, trying to sound calm.**_

"_**I highly doubt it, she would have told me if something weird happened. Just took her out on a few dates, that's all," I finished.**_

"_**Try and find out more about him. We've got Travis still here. He's leaking information out like crazy. Let us know when you find out more," she finished. I heard a faint thank you from Carlisle in the background.**_

_**The phone clicked, indicating that she had hung up. I returned to the living room. Jacob was sitting on my couch talking to my mother. I looked at Jake horrified.**_

"_**Hello, honey. Jake just came over when you were on the telephone," she smiled. Jake grinned toothily at me.**_

"_**Good morning," Jake smiled at me.**_

"_**Hi, Jake, why are you here?" I asked.**_

"_**Just wanted to get acquainted with your mother," he smiled. I knew he was up to something.**_

"_**You never told me you had a boyfriend, dear," my mother laughed. I cringed. "It's okay, honey. At least now I know you're not running off with some crazy people."**_

"_**Oh you have no idea," I mumbled under my breath.**_

"_**Do you mind if Danielle and I go out for a walk? It's stopped raining and I'd like to take advantage of that opportunity," Jake laughed.**_

"_**Of course!" My mother said, shooing us out the door. I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes. Jake closed the door behind me and stepped off the porch.**_

"_**Why the hell are you here? I wasn't going to tell her about you!" I said in a hushed whisper.**_

"_**You were going to one day, weren't you?" he said, taking my hand and helping me step off the slick wooden steps.**_

"_**She's leaving tonight, I wasn't planning on telling her anything!" I said a bit more frantically than before.**_

"_**She reeked of leeches," he said, eyes fixated sternly on me. I took a step back and looked down at my shoes. There was no denying my mother had been in the presence on a vampire.**_

"_**I know…she dated one on her business trip…" I said.**_

"_**Oh really?" Jake said, raising his eyebrows.**_

"_**Yes…Bryce Falcon," I spat.**_

"_**No way!" Jake said, eyes wide.**_

"_**Yes, he took her out a few nights. His home base is in Oregon. He told my mom he 'owned a business' there," I said. Jake unbuttoned his top.**_

"_**Please use the woods, Jake," I knew he was going to phase. He just laughed.**_

"_**I was just kidding!" he said, diving behind some bushes. He emerged as the russet wolf I've come to know and love. I straddled his back and he ran off into the woods. I clung closely to his neck so I couldn't get hurt by the branches. He halted outside of Carlisle's office. I climbed off Jake, and he went around back to phase. I pushed open the door and it dinged with a bell.**_

"_**Welcome to-Oh, hello Danielle," Emmett greeted me with a smile. She took me into the back where Esme and Jasper sat with Travis.**_

"_**What have you found out so far?" I asked. Travis seemed to be in some sort of an unconscious state.**_

"_**Bryce Falcon is apparently trying to lure young women into his lair. Something about a certain chemical reaction to something he has at his lair is creating a new species of new borns. So he's been creating regular male new borns to complete the task of bringing them to him. We don't know where it is though," Carlisle said, taking a seat on a black cushioned stool.**_

"_**Oregon," I said. "He's in Oregon. My mother said he owned a business in Oregon. That must be where he's taken the girls." Jake came into the door.**_

"_**Do you think the attack on the news today was a vampire attack?" Jake said.**_

"_**Yes, yes I do. We need to get to the bottom of this and fast. We cant have people losing their lives left and right," Carlisle sighed. Alice came into the room.**_

"_**I've located some known traces of new borns in Forks," she said. Jasper got up.**_

"_**We've got it," Alice said, darting out. She must have had a vision to have seen it.**_

"_**What are we supposed to do?" I asked.**_

"_**We'll just have to wait. Alice and Jasper will be fine. They'll bring back the new borns. Then we'll get our information. But for now, we wait," Carlisle said.**_


End file.
